Why Don't We
Why Don't We (commonly abbreviated as WDW) is a five-piece American boy band (often called "man band") assembled on September 27, 2016. It consists of members Corbyn Besson, Daniel Seavey, Jack Avery, Jonah Marais, and Zach Herron, all of whom had solo careers prior to forming the group and met through social media events and shows. When all were together in Los Angeles, the thought "why don't we make a band?" came to be.Dana Rose Falcone (December 15, 2017). "Why Don't We: What to Know About the Hot New Boy Band". They have been named as Radio Disney's "Next Big Thing" in 2017. In 2018, they were nominated for MTV’s Push Artist of the Year. They have hit #1 on iTunes, been covered by Billboard, Rolling Stone, Forbes, TIME, Teen Vogue, Seventeen, and more, headlined a sold-out tour, performed at Madison Square Garden, and played alongside artists such as Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabello, The Chainsmokers, Logic, and Zedd at Jingle Balls in eleven major cities. Career 2016-present: Formation and music Jon Lucero, the tour manager who ran Brave Fest, initially contacted Jack, Jonah, Corbyn and Zach to fly out to Los Angeles and perform for the well-known group manager David Loeffler with his business partner Randy Phillips. However, something was missing, and Jack messaged Daniel Seavey to also fly down. Once Daniel arrived and performed with the four, the band was set.Why Don't We: In the Limelight. Chapter 8: Boot Camp. Pages 210-228. The group originally formed on September 27, 2016, and announced it the next day via their YouTube account. On October 7, 2016, the group released their debut single "Taking You" a track for their debut EP, Only the Beginning, which was released on November 25th of the same year. In 2017 their four EPs, Something Different (April 21), Why Don't We Just (June 2), Invitation (September 26) and A Why Don't We Christmas (November 23) were released and they finished their Something Different Tour around the United States. Another single, "These Girls" was released on August 29, 2017. In 2018 they went on their third headlining tour, the Invitation Tour in support of their fourth EP. Their first studio album, 8 Letters, was released on August 31, 2018. Their headlining tour for the album began in March 2019. They plan to release a song for each month in 2019, so far having "Big Plans", "Cold In LA", "I Don't Belong In This Club", "Don't Change", "Unbelievable", "Come To Brazil", and "I Still Do". "What Am I" is the next planned single on August 23rd. Members * Jack Avery (2016-present) * Corbyn Besson (2016-present) * Zach Herron (2016-present) * Jonah Marais (2016-present) * Daniel Seavey (2016-present) Artistry and musical influences In an interview, Daniel stated that their musical style has a mix of Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake and The Chainsmokers.Ashley Locke (October 26, 2016). "Boy Band Why Don't We Shares the Story Behind How They Formed Their Group. sweety high. Their influences include Jon Bellion and Frank Ocean. They collectively list Ed Sheeran as their inspiration, who has helped written their single "Trust Fund Baby". They also named Jaden Smith as an inspiration. Awards and nominations :Main article: "Why Don't We/Awards and nominations" Since 2018, Why Don't We have been nominated for fifteen awards, winning one of them for "Choice Music Group" at the Teen Choice Awards. Discography :Main article: "Why Don't We/Discography" * 8 Letters (2018) Tours Headlining * Taking You Tour (2017) * Something Different Tour (2017) * Invitation Tour (2018) * 8 Letters Tour (2018) Publications * Why Don't We: In the Limelight, HarperCollins (30 October 2018) ISBN 9780062871329 Gallery Trivia * The first time they heard they were going to be on the radio, they were eating at a fancy Italian restaurant with their managers and sprinted back to the manager’s car to listen.Raisa Bruner (December 19, 2017). "Meet Why Don't We, One of 2017's Biggest Breakout Boybands". Time. Retrieved October 9, 2019. * They consider their sound to be urban and R&B."Why Don't We Are Climbing The Charts | ONES TO WATCH". ET Canada. July 24, 2017. * They spent a week together in LA and the idea of forming a band came to mind."WATCH: Why Don't We Sing A Cappella Chubby Bunny Christmas Song". December 10, 2017. * 4/5 agreed that their mom is the person that they look up to, but Jonah said both of his parents, causing Daniel to reply that Jonah didn't really answer the question. * All four collectively agree that they would switch hairstyles with Jonah."Why Don't We's DANIEL SEAVEY over daten: "If she's THE ONE for me and she's a FAN, then…" | #Fangirl". MTV Nederland. June 11, 2018. * They went to Hawaii in May for last five days vacation before tour. * They once said if they could collaborate with any artist it would be Ed Sheeran."Why Don't We Surprised With Puppies, Talk Jake Paul, What They Look For In A Girl & More". PeopleTV. November 9, 2017. * Their favorite song to perform on the Taking You Tour, Zach "Nobody Gotta Know", Jack and Corbyn "Taking You", and Daniel and Jonah "Free"."WHY DON'T WE: INTERVIEW & LIVE STREAM!". YSBnow. July 12, 2017. * For Batman versus Spider-Man, only Zach thinks Batman would win while the rest of the band think it's Spider-Man. * They've worn jeans with some of their song titles, "Hooked" and "Trust Fund Baby". "Rare Find" and "Smooth Charm" were also guessed to be future songs, but it was not. * Over an Instagram livestream on August 11, 2018, they jokingly made up lyrics to "Rare Find": She's just a rare find On a dirt road She's just a rare find She played my heart like a banjo In Alabama On a Saturday night Anywhere that we can go I rode my deer back home References External links * * * * * Category:Why Don't We Category:People